


In Which Bruce Unwillingly Comes to a Greater Understanding of Wally

by sister_wolf



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-20
Updated: 2005-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-12 05:38:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sister_wolf/pseuds/sister_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Bruce unwillingly comes to a greater understanding of Wally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Bruce Unwillingly Comes to a Greater Understanding of Wally

**Author's Note:**

> Crack ficlet requested by [](http://caia-comica.livejournal.com/profile)[**caia_comica**](http://caia-comica.livejournal.com/).

Clark followed the sound of super-fast typing down the corridor. Taking a moment to ready himself for whatever he might find within, he knocked on the door to Bruce's room. Before his knuckles had even finished making contact with the surface, Bruce opened the door and zipped back to his desk, resuming typing with barely a pause.

"Superman," Bruce growled, not looking up. "Is there a problem?"

Resisting the urge to sigh, Clark closed the door gently behind him. "I wanted to see how you were doing, with... everything."

"I'm fine." He _sounded_ normal, but Clark had known Bruce too long to take that sort of response at face value.

"Not having any problems adjusting to Flash's powers and... everything else?" Clark asked, shifting his new wings uncomfortably.

"No." Bruce seemed to be twitching a little, though, almost too fast for Clark to see.

"You're sure? There's nothing to be ashamed of if you're having problems. We finally found a solution for Green Lantern losing control of his intangibility and slipping through the floor--"

Suddenly, Bruce was gone. Clark focused his hearing (much less acute than his normal range, but still better than a normal human's) and heard a familiar rapid thudding: the sound of a speedster running laps around the Watchtower.

A few seconds later, Bruce was back as abruptly as he'd disappeared. "My problem, if you must know," he said, pacing the length of the room restlessly, "Is that I've gone in one fell swoop from having the normal libido of a physically active man my age to having the overactive sex drive of a speedster in his early twenties."

The light dawned. Clark blushed bright red and tried not to look at him. "Oh."

"I can't keep a thought in my head for longer than five seconds and I think about sex at least twelve times a minute. I've found that if I jog around the Watchtower a few thousand times, I can concentrate for a few minutes without being distracted. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'd like to get back to work on figuring out how to fix this mess." Bruce crossed his arms, looming menacingly, but the fact that he couldn't stop bouncing on his toes definitely cut down on the intimidation factor.

Clark raised his eyebrows. "Well. That certainly explains a _lot_ about Flash's behavior during League meetings."

Bruce glowered. "Quite."


End file.
